


В лаборатории

by MariTotoshka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariTotoshka/pseuds/MariTotoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони слишком надолго задержался в своей лаборатории, чтобы Стив мог это вытерпеть.</p><p>PWP, ER</p>
            </blockquote>





	В лаборатории

Едва только Стив переступает порог лаборатории, Тони понимает — спокойно доработать не получится. Судя по всему, он снова не спал больше суток или что-нибудь вроде того, и великий и ужасный Капитан Америка пришел напомнить, что надо отдыхать. И еще — что надо иногда вспоминать о своем любовнике. Чем чаще, тем лучше.  
— Ну и? — раздраженно спрашивает Тони, откладывая в сторону паяльник и снимая очки.  
— Тони! — укоризненно произносит Стив, обнимая его со спины, прижимаясь губами к самому уху. — А где же: «Привет, я так рад тебя видеть?». Я, кстати, рад.  
О да, Тони чувствует, насколько он рад. Радость прямо таки упирается в его задницу, и нельзя сказать, чтобы Тони это не нравилось.  
— Я заметил, — отвечает Тони, недвусмысленно двигая бедрами.  
Стиву положено смутиться, но он в последнее время делает это все реже. С ужасом Тони думает, что развратил Капитана Америку до такой степени, что он даже не краснеет, произнося слово «член».  
— Я соскучился, — отвечает Стив, шаря ладонями по телу Тони, забираясь под футболку, запуская руки под пояс брюк.  
От этого признания что-то слегка екает у Тони внутри. Словно реактор на мгновение дал сбой.  
Развернувшись, Тони притягивает Стива к себе, слегка потянув за волосы, и целует. Губы у Стива мягкие, теплые и такие жадные, что можно сойти с ума. Они целуются невероятно долго, лаская, прикусывая, сталкиваясь языками. И в тот момент, когда Тони уже вполне готов покинуть лабораторию и отправиться в спальню, Стив подхватывает его на руки и прижимает к ближайшей стене.  
— Эй, — возмущается Тони, — никакого секса в лаборатории, ты забыл?  
— Ага, — отвечает Стив вылизывая и покусывая его шею, и не очень понятно, что именно означает его ответ.  
Тихий стон вырывается из горла Тони. Стив держит его так легко, и можно было бы решить, что ему то ничего не стоит, если бы Тони не видел, не чувствовал ладонями, как напрягаются мышцы на его плечах. И это почему-то заставляет Тони задыхаться сильнее, чем горячие жадные губы, скользящие по его шее.  
Обхватив бедрами талию Стива, Тони ерзает, стремясь плотнее притиснуться членом, но без толку.  
— Трахаться через штаны — не самая лучшая идея, не знаю как там было принято у вас в сороковых, конечно...  
Стив затыкает его поцелуем, не дав договорить, а потом отпускает и, стоит лишь Тони встать на твердую землю, разворачивает к себе спиной. Вжимает в стену, не давая шанса уйти.  
— Так сними их, — шепчет Стив, и Тони кажется, что волна жара проходит по его позвоночнику. Он спускает штаны, вслепую нащупывает застежку на джинсах Стива. Но стоит лишь пальцам коснуться члена — и Стив отводит его руку, не говоря ни слова.  
Сам достает из кармана тюбик смазки — знал, зачем шел, конечно, — сам наносит ее на член, проталкивает скользкие пальцы в Тони.  
— О, кэп, — стонет тот, — давай обойдемся без этого, мы столько трахаемся, что я могу принять тебя в любой момент.  
— Даже после перерыва в пару недель? — уточняет Стив, трахая его пальцами.  
— Какие еще... — начинает Тони и прикусывает язык. Нет, он, конечно, не сидел безвылазно две недели в лаборатории, но сначала они спасали мир, потом у Стива были свои задания, у Тони — свои, они почти не пересекались, потом... потом Тони засел в лаборатории, выходит, на несколько суток. Черт.  
— Ага, — соглашается с его молчанием Стив. — Я же сказал, что соскучился.  
И если бы он не добавил в этот момент еще один палец, Тони смог бы уделить его словам куда больше внимания. Вместо этого он взвыл и попытался насадиться сильнее.  
— Кэп, или ты меня уже трахнешь, — Тони дышит рвано и быстро, — или я кончу так и не дождавшись этого.  
— Страшная угроза! — фыркает Стив, но пальцы наконец-то сменяет член, и Тони до крови закусывает губу. Он и в самом деле отвык.  
Стив не торопиться, дает время привыкнуть, и только потом начинает двигаться. Медленно, сильно. каждым движением втрахивая Тони в стену его лаборатории.  
— О да, — стонет Тони, — Кэп, это прекрасно, только не останавливайся, какой же ты...  
— Тони, — шепчет Стив, касаясь губами его уха, — просто помолчи.  
Может быть Тони ответил бы что-то, но в тот же момент Стив задирает на нем футболку и кладет руку на реактор. И от этого у Тони все внутри начинает дрожать.  
Стив движется в нем, прихватывает губами волосы на затылке. Горячая ладонь на реакторе сбивает, отвлекает. Хочется, чтобы Стив убрал руку, хочется, чтобы не убирал никогда, чтобы держал вот так, не давая сердцу выпрыгнуть из груди, защищая, оберегая, словно что-то или кто-то вообще может навредить реактору. Хотя вообще-то — может. Тони до сих пор снятся кошмары, в которых он ползет по полу своей лаборатории. пытаясь добраться до запасного реактора, и не успевает, не успевает совсем немного... Если бы Стив был рядом в тот момент, если бы держал вот так ладонь на реакторе — никто не отнял бы его у Тони.  
— Стив, — шепчет Тони. — Стив...  
Может быть, он зовет его туда, в прошлое, но Стив понимает его иначе. Вторая рука ложится на член Тони, и хватает всего лишь пары движений, чтобы довести его до оргазма.  
— Стив, твою же... — только и успевает вскрикнуть Тони, прежде чем его член выстреливает спермой, и неаккуратная белая клякса расплывается по стене.  
Резко выдохнув, Стив тоже кончает, и замирает — вот так. Член все еще в Тони, ладонь на реакторе.  
— Кэп, — говорит Тони, пытаясь нашарить остатки своей язвительности. Почему-то он чувствует себя абсолютно беззащитным в этот момент. — Мне, конечно, понравилось, но в кровати было бы удобнее. И стены чище были бы.  
Стив фыркает и прижимается губами к его затылку.  
— Вот там и продолжим. — отвечает он.  
Непроизнесенное «Заодно и поспишь» повисает в воздухе.  
Впрочем, про «продолжим» Стив погорячился. Тони отключается сразу, стоит лишь его голове коснуться подушки. Стив укрывает его одеялом, ложится рядом и осторожно кладет руку на светящийся холодным светом реактор. Тони не вздрагивает от этого прикосновения, лишь слегка вздыхает и едва заметно улыбается. Сегодня ему не страшны кошмары.


End file.
